Knockout X Breakdown!
by holmessophie97
Summary: This story is on romance, plus it may contain slash! Please comment and add to favorites!


Sophie's Detective Stories!

It was a peaceful night on the Nemasis, at this hour everyone was asleep. Except for one sertian medic...Knockout. He was doing some research on somethings that had to do with the acient relicks of Cyberton.

Suddenly, after 2 joors of reserach Knockout hears something unfermiller in his and Breakdowns quarters. It sounded like crying, little clicks followed by a noise of static, anyway Knockout rushed in their quarters to see what the matter was.

'What's wrong Breakdown? What happened, you can tell me' Knockout said even though the room was pitch black.

'I...I was attacked, *Hic*...I..I was so scared..help me.' Breakdown let out with a soft hiccuping cry.

'Ohh Breakdown..babe..don't cry, tell me who it was and I'll sort this whole mess out.' Knockout said trying to calm his uneasy partner.

'I..I don't know, I was so dark...I couldn't see who it was..' Breakdown answered still scared from the recient attack.

'Then why didn't you yell for help?' Knockout asked in consurn.

'He covered my mouth with his hand, his grip was too strong. So I couldn't rip free' Breakdown answered again this time more frightened.

'Hmm..The only mech I can think of that is that strong is...' Knockout trailed off when he realized who it was.

'Knockout?' Breakdown looked at the medic with consern in his good optic.

'..Is Megatron...' Knockout finished his sentence as he saw the horror grow on his lovers face.

' ? Megatron, but why would he attack me like that?' Breakdown asked the medic who now turned his helm away.

'Depends on what type of attack you mean. Pyhisically, Mentally, Sexually...e.c.' Knockout said in a type of question.

'...He attacked me...*Sigh*... ...' Breakdown said going red with embarrasment and shame.

' ?' Knockout was shocked by this, not only was Breakdown attacked he was aroused and abused sexually. Plus held against his own will.

Knockout went to the door and turned on the lights, only to see one Primus damned processer blowing sight...

' ...' Knockout started..What he saw haunted him for the rest of the cycle.

Poor Breakdown was on the berch, his hands tied up by a pair of stasis cuffs and his port plating was still open. Transfluid leaking down from his port and down his thighs, making a small pool of transfluid at the base of his knee joints. Plus he was covered in hideous scraches and bruses, making the mech look like Primus himself blasted him with a shot gun..

'Woah..Megatron did quite the number on you, But why would he even do this in the first place? Anyway questions aside, lets get you cleaned and repaired. You don't want to be walking around like that, now follow me please.' Knockout said after taking off the stasis cuffs and lead his partner to their private washracks.

Knockout had just finished ajusting the temperature when he saw the pure pain in Breakdown's golden optic, this made Knockout feel completely helpless and sad.

With a little guidence and help Knockout help Breakdown into the shower where he could clean his-self off.

*Poor Breakdown, the poor guy was abused pretty bad and all this happened within my 2 joor reasearch...* Knockout thought as he watched his partner wash his beautyful blue and grey armor.

'You need any help with that B.D?' Knockout asked calling his partner by his nickname.

'Yeah, thx Doc..I could use some help.' Breakdown said now starting to relax slightly.

Knockout joined the blue and grey warrior in the shower, he grabbed a sponge and gently massaged Breakdown's back, sholders and his protective gear on his sholders all the way down to the spare tire on his back.

Primus it felt so good, Breakdown was in heaven and Knockout was enjoying gently rubbing against his big and much thicker armor.

'Ahh..That feels nice.' Breakdown murmured to himself in pleasure.

'If you think that feels good, how about this?' Knockout asked as he put more pressure onto massaging Breakdown's huge sholders, but not too much pressure incase he might hurt Breakdown.

'Ohh..mmm, yess that's good..' Breakdown moaned at the feel of the massage.

'Hmm.' Knockout smiled as he continued his massage apon Breakdown's sholders.

'Hmm, ohh Doc..You have such talented servoes, mmm..don't stop, please.' Breakdown moaned out only to get a checky grin from Knockout.

'Hmhmhmhm, you have such a way with words don't you?' Knockout asked sarcasticly, or may I say retorlicly.

Breakdown laughed at the docter's afusiasum and moaned again. This time in bliss, the massage had gone on for to long and was slowly starting to turn the warrior on.

The urge to interface with Knockout was getting stronger, if he didn't frag him soon.

Breakdown didn't know how long he'd be able to hold himself back for.

Almost subconsiously, Knockout picked up on Breakdown's deturmination to interface. So instead of letting him suffer, Knockout slid down Breakdown until he reached his plating. Sliding it backward he was suddenly presented to Breakdown's huge spike, it was bigger then Knockout could of ever imagined.

Anyway apart from the size of Breakdown's spike, Knockout swolled as much of it as he could handle before gently bobbing his helm in a up and down motion. This made the warrior moan in bliss as he felt the gentlness of the medic around his spike.

'Ohh.. ..Mmmm, yes this feels good..ohh' Breakdown moaned as his partner continued.

*Wow he tastes amazing, plus he's the biggest I've ever seen.* Knockout thought as he swipped his glossa over Breakdown's spike.

Knockout lased out his glossa, moving it in a ciruler motion. Then bobbed his helm down trying to gain more friction. Primus it felt amazing, the way Knockout gently nipping at sensor nobes and gently sucking. This was Breakdown's heaven. But Primus damn it, he was so close to overloading yet he wanted to stay like this a bit longer.

Sadly to Breakdown's satifashion, he overloaded to soon. Knockout took all of what Breakdown had to offer, all of it, every last drop of his transfluid was swolled.

Knockout lifts his helm up, licking the remains of Breakdown's overload from his face.

'That was fast' Knockout said teasingly.

'Huhuhuhu...Teasing aside, that was fragging amazing. But how did you know I wanted to do that?' Breakdown looked at Knockout in question.

'Your moans and facial expressions gave the whole thing away, so that's when I decided to give you a blow job never to forget.' Knockout said proud of what he had acomplished.

'You said it Doc, you are one heck of a talented mech..' Breakdown complimented at the docter's hany work.

'Ohh..That's so sweet, you really think so?' Knockout asked blushing from Breakdown's compliment.

'You know it babe, I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it' Breakdown said smirking at a blushing medic.

'Hahaha, come on lets get you fixed up. Then we can continue on our little sexual touch up..' Knockout smirked as he walked off.

Breakdown's entire frame froze up..Sexual?..Even after the torture of being sexually abused by Primus knows who. And all Knockout wants to do is frag?

*I thought he was trying to help me, not abuse me even more. I thought I could trust him, I may regret saying this but looks like I thought wrong.* Breakdown thought ended more on a negative note.

The pair reached the medical bay, once inside Breakdown layed on the medical berch and let Knockout do his thing. After what seemed like 2 or 3 joors the welding and buffing had subsided.

'There all done, you have never looked better..' Knockout said with a smile.

This helped Breakdown to relax slightly, but he still wasn't sure on the whole 'Sexual time alone' thing.

'Thx for your help doc..' Breakdown almost said dreadfully. This behavour didn't go unnoticed, Knockout noticed the tone in his partners voice and gave him a questional look.

'Hey you okay? You sounded almost dreaded..' Knockout asked conserned and worried incase Breakdown may have been hurt in any way.

'Knockout..I'm still not sure if we should...you know, even after the torture I just went throught a couples of joors ago. I'm not sure if I'm ready to..Mmph!?' Breakdown was cut of by a passionate kiss brought to him by Knockout.

The kiss was full of passion and the love that Knockout felt for Breakdown, burned deep within the kiss. Breakdown muled into the kiss and relaxed, letting Knockout invade his mouth with his glossa. The two furiouly battling in a dance of lust and passion, that burned deeply within the two mechs.

Breakdown broke the kiss, only for air when a hand crept around the back of his helm only to drag him back into the kiss.

Knockout lased out his glossa and Breakdown whinced at this. The longer the kiss lasted the hotter the two mechs became, until finally their fans and cooling sistoms kicked into overdrive.

At last after nearly 2 dreems of kissing Knockout broke away, only to see his partners flushed face.

'Don't worry Breakdown, I wouldn't do that. Not until your ready to interface again and until I solve this mystery on who or what attacked you..' This relaxed Breakdown somewhat, finally Breakdown could now recharge in peace.

Lazily Breakdown got off the medical berch and walked to his own berch, which he just collasped on. Then fell into a mostly peacefull recharge, with Knockout to back him up there was no longer anything to be affraid of. Not anymore...

'Thanks for everything Doc..' That was the last thing Breakdown said before he driffted off into a deep recharge.

'Hmm..Your welcome big guy' Knockout said gently kissing Breakdown on the cheek before also heading for his berch. Which he too drifted off into a peaceful nights recharge.

What will happen next?

Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
